Believe in the impossible
by dshh
Summary: A series of ficlets based on fic prompts from fellow westallen fans


Fic Prompt #1: The fallout to Barry's confession of Love. Caitlin and Cisco calling Iris out on how she behaved when he was in a coma

"I love you Iris. When we were kids I loved you. Before even knew what the word love meant."

Those words clung in the air like teflon sticking to her skin and reaching inside of her to a place she didn't know existed. Barry Allen had been her bestfriend for as long as Iris could remember. She loved him. He was like family and all she ever wanted was for him to find someone who could love him the way he deserved to be love. Iris sat in her new apartment, surrounded by boxes and Eddie. She should be happy and focused on their life together. A future she couldn't seem to drum up much excitement for. Barry had changed things on Christmas. His words, the pain in his voice, and the sadness was something she couldn't quite let go of.

_Barry Allen has been in love with me this whole time._

Things would be different now. He would forever be her friend. He wasn't asking her to do anything, but she couldn't help, but wonder why she hadn't picked up on it. Why was it so hard for her to see. It was almost as if she could feel the salt from the tears she shed on Christmas Eve. Could she love him like that? Those were thoughts that she found herself thinking late at night. It had been weeks and Barry had come over once and called three times. She could feel him pulling away.

"Iris! Earth to Iris. Are you okay?"

She shook her head and said, "Yes, sorry. I just spaced for a second. Put it on the end table, the one next to the love seat.

Iris tried to get her mind off of him as she finished putting things away. But, his words kept running through her mind. There was a time where she wouldn't have minded hearing those words. She remembered being fourteen and wondering what it would be like to have Barry kiss her. She'd dismissed those feelings as the lonely fantasy of a pre-teen girl who simply wanted a boyfriend. Now, she wondered what would have happened if he'd told her years ago.

It's been nearly a month since Barry's confession and she could feel him slipping away. They didn't talk as much and when she asked why he made up some excuse about being busy with an experiment. Iris knew better. He was protecting himself. Iris picked up the vase that Eddie's mother had given them and threw it across the room. Barry Allen wasn't supposed to just stop being her friend. She missed him and she hated the distance. She was still seething when Caitlin came in for her daily pick me up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine,"Iris said as she slammed the cup of coffee on the counter.

"Whoah no need to take it out on the coffee. It's done nothing wrong. Seriously, why are you so upset? Between you and Barry, I swear I'm going to lose my mind."

Iris looked at her oddly. "What's wrong with Barry? Is he okay?"

"He's fine just tense,"Caitlin said. She motioned for Iris to join her. She had feeling why they were both upset. "What's going on with the two of you?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. I've seen the way you are together. Barry barely mentions you anymore. What happened?"

Irish crossed her hands across her chest. She was damned if she was going to tell some random girl about her private life.

"Okay, I see. Listen, Iris. I don't know who the two of you are kidding. Everyone in Central City knkows that boy loves you and whether you admit it to yourself or not, you feel the same. I saw you when he was in coma. You were there all day and some nights."

"He's my bestfriend. It's not like that."

Caitline shakes her head

"You love him. You don't know it yet, but by the time you figure it out it might be too late."

Three months later, Iris and Barry have found their friendship rhythm again. They go to the movies and do his science thing. But, the rhythm is interrupted when he meets Sandra. She's cute and works at the bookstore across from the cafe where Iris works. Barry came rushing into the cafe one afternoon with a blush in his cheeks and Iris knew something was up.

"I have to tell you something Iris. But, don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. I met someone. Her name's Sandra"

Iris smiles brightly, hiding the shortness of breath and the jealousy that is threatning to bubble to the surface. She has no right to be angry. She has Eddie. Boring, steadfast Eddie. Barry introduces her to Iris at the Cafe and she instantly likes her. She's cute brunette with vintage 60s glasses and a body that any girl would die for. But, its the way Barry looks at her that undoes her. After they leave, she plops herself down on the nearest chair.

_She has feelings for Barry Allen, but its too late._

Iris tries her best to bury those feelings. She doesn't want to ruin her relationship or his. But, things are already ruined. She comes home one evening to Eddie packing a bag.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Iris and we both know why,"he says matter-of-factly

"I don't. Eddie if I've done something, I'm sorry,"she pleads. He closes the suit case and places on the floor. He grabs her by the shoulder and says, "I love you Iris, but I'm not a fool. Do me a favor and just tell him."

Eddie kisses her on the cheek before walking out the door.

After Eddie leaves her she calls Barry and he comes running to her side. He tries cheering her up with icecream and her favorite horror movie. A few hours later, she is leaning on him as the final credits roll and looking up at him. She needs to know why he told her what he did.

"Bar, why'd you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Iris?"

"You know during christmas. You told you loved me and then you pulled away."

Iris's breath hitches as she waits for his response. She doesn't know what he'll say, but it feels like this moment is a turning point.

"I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I know you don't feel that way."

"How?"she says as she runs circles across his chest. "How would you know if you never told me before then."

Barry says nothing. Iris moves so she's sitting on his lap. She can feel his ragged breath. Iris takes his face in her hands and places a gentle kiss on his lips. Barry grabs her and pulls her off his lap.

"Stop, Iris. I know you're sad because Eddie broke up with you, but this isn't fair. You can't do this to me, not now."

Iris gets up. She's angry at his accusaton. "No, what's not fair is you dropping a bomb on me and just avoiding me. You left me with all these feelings that I can't make any sense of and almost stopped being my friend."

"I did not. I'm still your friend and I really resent you trying to use me to get over Eddie."

"I'm not trying to get over Eddie. He left because he knows."

Barry narrows his eyes at Iris and yells, "Knows what?"

"That I love you."

Barry sighs. He looks at her, trying to find any tell tale signs of her lying to him. He wants to believe her. He reaches for her and kisses her like his life depends on it. Iris wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer. Afterwards, they touch foreheads as they try to catch their breath.

Barry grins widely and swings Iris around.


End file.
